


Entropy

by plantbro72



Series: Soft Watcher AU [1]
Category: Hermitcraft
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, basically the watchers are really sweet and epic and nice, i cant really describe it better than that :D, its very somft, uhhhhh this is def a comfort au!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 09:29:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21177176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plantbro72/pseuds/plantbro72
Summary: A very comforting Drabble full of watchers, anxiety, and comfort!





	Entropy

**Author's Note:**

> so, just getting this started! this au was made by me n my pal Autumn! she’s really ebic!!!  
this au is like,, not changing to much? the watchers are just really nice :D grian’s also a watcher!  
the two watcher characters are Andromeda(the main watcher) and Amethyst/Ame(mentioned)  
Grian’s watcher name is Aster
> 
> anyways!! hope you enjoy!
> 
> find me on tumblr @demiguy-ocelot

Grian had been fretting about this day for ages, however excited he might be. He didn't want to leave yet, he was worried! _What if I haven’t had enough training yet? What if I mess up? What if someone discovers me?_

His flurry of worried thoughts all day had not helped his situation. He tried to remind himself that he would be fine, there wasn’t anything that was going to happen. He would be able to meet new people! And while he loved the Aether he had seen everything there, he knew every every corner, and he knew all of the other watchers.

Oh, but what if I get found out! What if the admin discovers me and I get banned? _What if I mess up and get thrown out of the Aether? What if i fuck up so badly I get stuck in a lonely survival world, without anyone else there?_ He knew none of these situations were likely, but it was still worrying to think about.

Suddenly a voice interrupted his thoughts.

“Where have you run off to, dearie?” It rang, “I have your new mask and assignment!” He wrapped his wings around himself and snuggled deeper into his bed, hoping Andromeda wouldn’t find him. It would hurt to see them then immediately have to leave. “Hello? Aster, come on, you can’t mope around all day!” Andromeda repeated, “I know you were worried, but you’re going to have to leave eventually!”

Grian pulled the fluffy blanket of cloud further over him, hoping to further hide, despite this he still called out in a weak voice,

“Hey… I’m up here…”

“Aster! What in the worlds are you doing? You need to get your mask and new world!” They responded, looking up at the ledge, preparing to fly up.

“I know… that’s why I’m not down there…” He heard the flapping of wings taking off, then suddenly, Andromeda was there on the outcropping.

“Oh, dear,” they said quietly, observing the smaller watcher curled up in his bed. “I know you’re scared, but I’m sure you’ll do fine!”

“Yeah… but what if I ruin it this world? What if it collapses or glitches? Like Ame’s old world?”

“Oh, Aster, even if something like that did happen, you’d just be moved to another world!” The responded, fiddling with the ends of their long hair.

“I know but, what about the members of that world? I don't want anyone to get hurt because of me…”

“Dearie, don’t worry, anytime a world get glitched or dies out, the members are relocated, only in very rare cases does this fail. In fact, it’s only happened once.

“Oh...okay...yeah… I guess… can you tell me my world? Can I see my mask?” He asked, finally letting his curiosity getting the best of him.

“Of course! You already know you’re supposed to act as another member there, yes?”

“What! No! There’s no way, you’re joking, right?” _Please tell me you’re joking_, he begged internally. There couldn’t be any way Andromeda was serious, they couldn’t be. That was the hardest assignment of all. Interacting with a member? Difficult enough. Acting as a member? Even more difficult. Doing both while still watching a world and protecting it? Impossible. He’d have to channel his old days in Evo… the memories would hurt, he knew, but it would be needed.

“Nope! I hope you’re excited to meet new people, too! You’ll be sent to quite a large server, Hermitcraft is where you’re going!”

“Hermitcraft? For sure?” That was a big world… a lot of members… this would be even harder than he originally planned.

“Yes! I’m excited for you, Aster! New opportunities, new people!”

“Yeah, but what if I like you guys? What if I still want to visit you?” Grian asked, practically in tears. He liked his friends! He didn’t want to leave then never see them again!

“It’s actually quite funny you mentioned that, we can actually still talk and visit. Amethyst and I can still see you, and you can see us, but no one else can see us! It’s quite intricate magic, actually.” Andromeda said excitedly.

“That helps…I hope we can see each other often…”

“Of course! We’ll try to fly by as often as possible,” Andromeda continued, “Anyways, here’s your mask. I think you’ll adore it, it’s quite cute actually,” they said, handing Grian the mask.

He had been waiting for his mask, all of the other watchers seemed to have one already. The mask was intricately made, handmade, as every mask was. It was covering one eye, leaving the other exposed. There was the classic watcher symbol carved into the open space on the forehead. What stood out though, was the points at the top. They almost mimicked cat ears in a way, and Andromeda was right, it was a very cute mask. That was the problem though, now no one would take him seriously! It was already enough of a problem, and this wouldn’t help at all!

“Andromeda… it’s… amazing! I love it! Thank you for making it how it is!” Grian practically yelled, jumping up to hug Andromeda. There were many problems he had to deal with. Watching a new world, the mask, missing his friends. But that could wait. For once that morning, he was happy and excited. Despite still being worried about his new world, he was still at home for now. He supposed he should enjoy it while it lasted. So, with his mask attached to his head, and his two instructors, he began preparing for his new journey.


End file.
